hetalia truth or dare - the good, the bad, and the not the best idea
by Draconeavia777
Summary: certain dares should never be given to certain countries , and certain truths should never be asked ((rated T just to be safe))
1. Chapter 1

Annabel L. Jones (the confederacy) stepped out from the shadows, not looking at all pleased about the dare she had been given. "I need Alfred to come help me with a dare..."

Hearing his name, Alfred jumped onto the stage and posed like his favorite superhero. "you called for a hero?"

it took all of her self control for Annabel to not smack her twin brother in the face. "might as well get this over with..." she goes over , hugs him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

completely oblivious as always Alfred laughs. "Was that really so hard to do? it's not like I have cooties or anything."

looking entirely disgusted about what she had done, she wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand. "that does not mean I have to like it, yankie!"

Alfred starts to pout. "Don't be so mean, you can't really still be bitter over that war, can you?"

she gives him an icy cold glare. "oh yes I can... especially since you shot first!"

"that's not my fault. if you hadn't been trying to separate in the first place... " gives her a harsh glare. "by the way, why haven't you disappeared yet?"

A black and red aura surrounds her. "I tried to separate because I was sick and tired of dealing with you!" curtains billowed as an unnatural wind filled the room. "and in case you haven't noticed, I now represent the southern states, yankie..."

"ha! that's your only reason? you're selfish, always have been!"

"i'm selfish?!" her voice grew quiet, but a coldness was definitely present. "you refused to let me become my own country. after all I had done to help you gain independence. you're one who is selfish, yankie!" the nearby windows shatter.

Alfred desperately searching for a reason to justify his actions. "w-well, what you stood for was wrong!"

"it was the people who stood that not me and you know it! all I wanted was to become my own country!" almost crying from years of pent up anger and frustration. "don't you dare blame me for the choices of the humans!"

Ivan comes on stage and pick up Annabel from behind in a gentle bear hug. "it is time to leave now, sunflower, da?" ^J^

Alfred shouts back at his sister. "it ain't my fault either, you don't even know how torn I was... they were my people too, and you were taking them away!" sighs in frustration "i'm leaving" walks off the stage.

Annabel threw him a final glare before disappearing in a pillar of silver flame.

Ivan stares at the place where she had been standing, pouts. "sunflower?"

reappears via a gold cloud, takes Ivan by the hand and walks off in the opposite direction that her brother had went.

turning to Ludwig, Arthur whispers "no more dares involving Alfred and Annabel" Ludwig nods in agreement.


	2. fem russia's dare

stepping onto the stage Anya Braginski smiled and curtsied. "a dare would be nice, da."

stepping out from behind a curtain, Nikolai Arlovski slowly approached his older sister. "I dare you to MARRY ME!"

panic and terror shows on Anya's face as she backs away from her brother. but he just kept walking towards her. "big sestra... marry me marry me marry me..."

throwing her pipe at him she begs for someone else to give her a dare. feeling sorry for the girl Skalia (fem. Germania) steps onto the stage)

"I dare you to dress up as a panda, and go hug china while saying, 'Watashiwa panda desu,' "

Anya nodded before running off the stage, still being chased by her brother. "let some one else take a turn while I try to escape littler brother!" she shouted.

**Watashiwa panda desu - I am panda**

**I wonder who will be the next country to take a turn?**


	3. the truth about sealand

Lovino Vargas comes onto the stage. "ok I have been wondering this for awhile now. we all know that cities and colonies are the result of unions between a male and female country. so can some one please explain where Peter Kirkland (sealand) came from? "

Scalia hesitates for a moment before standing. "Well, de best way to explain it is that de stork is summoned, and the stork leaves de baby under a cabbage leaf in the cabbage patch."

Poland jumps up from his seat. "Oh, my, GOD! So Sealand is the original cabbage patch kid!"

Lukas (Norway) shrugged "Sure. Either that, or you can believe that he was formed out of sand, dirt, and water, and they waited for him to come to life through magic."

**well now... did not see that one coming... what will happen next...**

**ideas are welcome!**


	4. Francis's new clothes

it was Francis's turn to come onto the stage and choose his fate " a dare for moi"

strolling onto the stage, Alice Kirkland faced the Frenchman. "I dare you to not only wear sweatpants and a hoody for the next two day. I also dare you to not flirt with anyone for a week."

Francis stared at her in shock. "but that is so cruel! how will I be able to show my face in public after wearing something so tacky! not only that, but you are forbidding me from sharing my love?!"

the Brit nodded firmly. "at least I'm not making you eat my brother's cooking."

francis backs away slightly, shaking his head "madam, that is a fate worse then death..." hanging his head he goes backstage to change into the clothes he now had to wear.


End file.
